


Crimson Crystal Beads to Beckon

by Synka



Series: Lounge Bar AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bartender Original Percival Graves, Explicit Sexual Content, Lounge bar, M/M, Musician Newt Scamander, Musicians, To Be Continued, Violinist Original Percival Graves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 調酒師葛雷夫/音樂人紐特（aka 酒吧AU）。本文應該會以番外的形式收錄。前後情節橋段待補，暫時先額外放著。





	Crimson Crystal Beads to Beckon

**Author's Note:**

> * 調酒師葛雷夫 x 音樂人紐特（aka 酒吧AU）  
> * 警示：NC-17，提及性愛情節。  
> * 本文應該會以番外的形式收錄。前後情節橋段待補，暫時先額外放著。  
> * 其餘相關註解在文末。更多酒吧AU的設定請參見→[※](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11260536)
> 
> * Title is from Chelsea Morning by Joni Mitchell.

  
　　波西瓦從未如此晚起床。他一向是極端自律和篤行計畫安排的人，一天之中他能給自己的意外永遠不會超過一次，而僅有的那一次也是可以推測出的意外。所以當波西瓦在這個時間點醒過來時，看了鬧鈴上的指針時間，他便知道，自己的今日會是個失序的一天。大抵又會充滿想要或是不想要的意外，如同他墜入那位週四駐唱的情網之後，所遇到的種種計劃外事件。  
　　倒不是說他在抱怨，恰好相反，他很滿足於這些美麗的意外。儘管其中有些意外確實而言並不美麗，甚至可稱得上是令波西瓦眉頭深刻好幾分的不美麗。然而只要一見到那雙碧藍與翠綠交融的雙眼，波西瓦便覺得生活的一切都值得。而這中間的喜怒哀樂，全都化為對方眼中那環燦金的點綴。紐特的眼瞳是北極圈裡第一道初春的信息，他眼底是早春成長起的鮮綠草葉，而眼上的藍是來自遠方高山被春意感化的雪水，它們乘載的生命活力沖刷著草葉的根基，帶來的是永恆且真摯的自然美麗，生生不息的愛。初春暖陽點點灑在新生的綠葉上，形成環狀的明亮光點，承諾著更美好的將來和無限的可能。而紐特，紐特正是波西瓦此生所有美好的唯一可能。  
　　波西瓦確實是用整個心臟與熱忱愛著的對方的，那是一種念念不忘的愛。

　　波西瓦在洗潄之後，擦乾了剛清除完幾夜疲勞和鬍渣的面頰，這個不在計劃的早晨也在淋浴與沖澡之際越發地愜意。他隨意套上了浴袍，不夠工整地踩著拖鞋離開了澡間。既然現在的所有時間都不在計劃裡，最不值得較真的就是這身衣服了。誰也不能約束他的體面與否，這個家裡的主人是他。波西瓦走下樓梯，循著聲音進入廚房時想，他必須要修正一下前言，這個家的主人的確是他，還有眼前正倚靠在中島上看著報紙的年輕人。思及此，波西瓦整個神情都柔軟了下來，像是此刻沒有被髮膠約束、微微地垂落著的髮絲一樣。  
　　紐特背向著波西瓦，穿著一件過大的白色襯衫，踩著蓋過腳踝的深海色調棉襪，腳底下是米色的毛絨室內拖鞋。那件襯衫無骨似地扶在愛人的骨架上，暴露出肩膀上前夜歡愛的證據。白色織料一路波瀾到大腿上半部，底下全是線條優美又細緻的腿、脛、踝、足；那些肌膚恣肆地裸露，任憑陽光為它們加冕上一層更深刻的蜜糖色澤。波西瓦的口乾舌燥和方才洗完的熱水澡一點關聯也沒有，甚至這可以說是一種自主性的推波助瀾，誘惑著自己向前實踐想望與欲求。  
　　沒有任何動靜顯示紐特已經察覺了倚靠在門邊的波西瓦，以及他那深刻的意圖和慾望。波西瓦盯著他的捲髮在落地窗投射的陽光下燦爛，被髮間攔截的光班和頸側肌膚上的雀斑相映，整個畫面美好得不切實又難以置信。這些全為波西瓦一人擁有。若不是有個額外的企圖，他非常想發出滿足的嘆息。

　　來自後方毫無預兆的擁抱似乎給了年輕人一點震撼，在波西瓦預料之中。紐特沒有驚呼，但身體確實是緊張了一下。伸出左手埋進對方水墨般色澤的潮濕頭髮，是紐特在確認來者身分之後的行動，一個飽含愛意的舉動。「早安，波西。」他用溫和的聲音說，親吻了對方靠在自己肩上的腦袋。波西瓦雙手懷抱箝制住對方的行動，以愛為名。他沒看見的是紐特黠慧的笑容。紐特微笑，因為他從最初就知道接下來會發生什麼事情，一切都是計劃之中的意外。

　　紐特從未在固定時間起床。他的作息一向無法規律，有時是迫於形勢，有時是惡性循環的難以根治。過往不夠穩定的生活裡，食衣住行如同他永遠無法確定的行程表，他始終是被時間給追逐著的。他習慣於流浪於時光的生活，就像他習慣於不是每一次的駐唱求職申請都能成功。所以當紐特在這個時間點醒過來時，看著身旁未醒的波西瓦仍在沉眠之中，他便知道，自己的今日會是個一如往常失序的一天。大抵又會充滿有趣或是意料外的驚喜，如同他決定向那改變他一生的酒吧申請駐唱工作之後，所遇到的種種體驗。  
　　紐特柔軟如水的眼神只盯著波西瓦的臉龐。他的目光愛撫過對方在睡眠裡總算鬆懈下來的五官，晨光逗留在對方的眼睫上，落下了一對精緻的剪影；他想用指腹去觸碰它們好似日晷的軌跡。時間過去、光源變換，成對剪影逐漸淡去的過程，讓紐特回憶起東方中國的水墨畫；而那被自己戲稱為淚痣的兩點則像墨滴的渲染，上面那一點是輕微的，緊接在下方的是濃重的，都是藝術般的美麗。他想用雙唇去細細描摩這樣的美麗。  
　　直到這時候紐特才意識到自己花了多少時間深情地凝望愛人。儘管對方周身上下全是引著紐特用親吻去佔領的破綻，最後他僅是蜻蜓點水地用乾燥的嘴唇吻了一下波西瓦的髮絲，接著就翻過身去，準備輕手輕腳地下床。他有早晨要展開、有驚喜要準備、有吻要給、有人要愛，獨獨主動喚醒對方這選項不在安排裡。畢竟所謂意外還是得讓波西瓦自己發現會更加理想，驚喜不正是這麼一回事嗎？

　　自從他和波西瓦開始有了更進一步的關係之後，紐特便從對方有跡可循的自律中找到平衡。偶爾他會起了玩心，在一些無傷大雅的地方讓波西瓦失序。失序後試圖找回規律的波西瓦流露出的，是只給紐特一個人見到的慌亂和笨拙。紐特喜歡所有的波西瓦，但是計劃外的波西瓦總能讓紐特明亮起來，這些時刻特別突顯出波西瓦的感性和人性化，儘管他始終不會直面承認自己擁有這些特質。  
　　波西瓦的眼瞳像是秋末的最後一層落葉，沉著穩重的砂褐色之中交雜著是隱密的熱情，那些暗藏的炙熱感情是片片的赭紅色。人們總以它們底下只剩下永凍的冰層而不願去發掘它；殊不知這些薄冰消融退去之後，所帶來的水是生命的象徵，其中蘊含著能讓春天歸來的力量。它是一種包含著深刻之愛的意象，不藉著窮盡的探索和真切的尋找，是無法尋到這樣一個先知般的訊息的。波西瓦的本質是隱藏著美好的啟示，細心去覺察的人才能得到他偽裝於冰封之下的真心。而耐心便是紐特的美德之一。  
　　紐特確實是用整個心臟與真情愛著的對方的，那是一種點點沉積的愛。

　　貓一般地離開床舖後，紐特不願驚擾夢中人，於是他來到了樓下的澡間，花了漫長的時間清洗掉一夜的怠倦；也許還在沖澡期間為了之後的安排做一些事前準備。情難自禁而走漏的喘息、長期彈琴而帶有薄繭的修長手指、雙腿間過多的潤滑液體，事前準備大抵也就是這麼一回事。過後，他順手將那小瓶潤滑液放入浴袍裡，波西瓦的浴袍裡。這些情動的呻吟與舉止，全是紐特一個人的秘密。  
　　暫且還是。在波西瓦尋找出真意之前，這個秘密都還是屬於紐特一個人的。  
　　一絲不苟地結束所有步驟後，紐特自皮箱裡拿出昨夜還沒來得及整理的乾淨衣物，全是旅行的摺皺痕跡。來到美國之後，他的私人物品很少，半數又和音樂有關；剩下零零落落的幾樣，幾乎湊不滿一個皮箱。其中有一件衣衫過去是西瑟斯的所有物。在離開故鄉之前，紐特慌忙整理行李之際，誤塞入箱中的。那原是一件普通的白襯衫，之後在紐特屢次的洗滌之下日漸起皺、褪色，一如紐特過往在英國燦爛一時又衰敗殞落的音樂人之路。紐特眼神暗了暗，又立刻恢復了原先的神采。若說有什麼是公平的，那便是時間；它將所有的稜角全數沖刷，那些紛紛擾擾皆已成追憶。是紐特不會再去回溯的追憶。  
　　雖然兄弟兩人身高接近，但是就肩膀寬度與身形差異，西瑟斯的衣物尺寸套在紐特身上仍是過大的。襯衫完整地包覆著紐特的軀體，堪堪被骨架支持住不至於滑落的模樣，像青葉簇擁鮮花、像雲層籠罩滿月，成了一種欲迎還拒的襯托。浪白的布料下若隱若現的肌膚，衣著的褶紋與身體的曲線有意無意地誘惑，都像是不挑明的調情。紐特任意地套上白衫，就這樣吧，他想，反正之後都是得脫掉的。春季的早晨帶有一絲涼意，多加上一雙襪子和拖鞋、鈕扣也沒繫上幾枚的紐特就這樣走出房間，到了廚房來。  
　　倉促地上路的結果就是面對空無一物的廚房。除了一份報紙之外，他們沒能順路添購任何能作為早點的食材或用品。前天接連駕駛了幾小時的公路，終於抵達了葛雷夫老家。直到昨日晚間以前，兩人沒多少獨處時光，一個吻也沒能交換。於是昨夜情慾在擁抱裡暗潮洶湧、熱度在情人的雙唇間膠著，一切床上翻雲覆雨的戰況都即將白熱化之際，波西瓦的意志卻率先被睡魔給戰勝。更後面的發展，便是一個身心挫折難平的紐特在鬱結，和一個不負責任的撩人傢伙在沉睡。紐特看著自己肩膀上點點的熱吻拓印，盡是齒痕與吻痕；別過頭去，忍不住忿忿地咬在波西瓦的鎖骨上，狠狠地下口。對方還是沒有清醒過來的跡象，只留給紐特幾聲不在音階上的悶哼。  
　　紐特的嘆息盡是柔軟，氣消了。他雙臂環抱著愛人的身軀，之後他不需要太多的月光便能陷入沉眠，因為他有波西瓦平穩的呼息和起伏著的胸廓作為陪伴。

　　今日的早晨是確實非常寂靜，紐特能聽見蟲鳴鳥叫、樹葉颯颯作響，甚至他感覺自己能夠聽見月亮隱沒於雲層、花朵甦醒於土地的聲音。紐特喜歡這樣清靜的時刻，這會讓他想在葛雷夫老家後方的一片國家森林裡申請土地，然後親手建造一間樹屋，貼近大自然的房子。他會想把夢想留在那間樹屋裡、生活留在波西瓦這幢大宅裡，最後他的愛就留在波西瓦心底。他可以在樹屋裡面歌唱對於這個男人的愛情，然後在日落之前與情人共享大自然裡彷若永恆般的時間。思及此，紐特整個神情都柔軟了下來，像是此刻沒有被鈕扣約束、輕輕地披散著的襯衫一樣。  
　　波西瓦在樓上盥洗時，紐特就已經聽見了流水嘩啦嘩啦的聲響，他甚至還能細數對方沉穩步伐的次數，來來回回的、不急不快的跫音充滿重量，猶若極緩板樂曲，是莊嚴、是肅穆、也是神聖的。浮現於思維裡的形容詞使紐特忍不住莞爾，這樣的說法實在太有趣了一些。確實是極緩板呢。*  
　　紐特靠在中島上慵懶地伸展著身體，無意識之中將一頭薑黃色的頭髮揉得更加凌亂。順手翻過一頁頁的報紙，上面一些廣告和小道消息，他全都沒看在眼裡、更沒讀進心裡。他突然能對於斯卡曼德老家那隻梗犬的反應感同身受，這大概就是為什麼，每次他或西瑟斯一到家後，牠便飛也似地撲上來。只不過嗅嗅想要的是食物，紐特想要的是其他更深刻的東西，比如纏綿、比如做愛；然而無論怎麼說，這些都是本能慾望。

　　沒讓他等待過久，那極緩板的腳步一階一階越來越靠近，然後忽然來了個休止符。紐特其實打從此刻就發現對方想從背後偷偷接近的意圖，所以他才會繼續維持毫無防備的樣子，懶散地倚在中島上看報紙。對方真正緊擁住他的時候，他的身體出於純粹反射地跳了一下，比他的精神和思維還震驚。可是這都是意料之內的反應。手指埋入對方濕潤的髮絲裡，色澤宛若被春雨潮濕了的夜晚；紐特此舉充斥著愛意。早安，波西。他溫暖地說，給靠在自己肩上的腦袋落下一個親吻。波西瓦將他箝制在愛的懷抱中，連同情慾一起。紐特實在禁不住微笑，因為他非常確定接下來會發生什麼事情，一切全是計劃好的意外。  
　　總算抓到你了。紐特雙掌覆蓋在愛人有力的手臂上，拇指在皮膚上反覆描繪著圓圈，有些得意地想著，接著偏過頭去盯著對方。  
　　波西瓦看起來像是想回應那句早晨問候，但又拿不定主意，或許那是因為他實際上更想和紐特接吻。所以紐特就幫他做了決定，先下手為強。率先就用上舌頭的吻，通常不消多久便能取得更加深遠的進展。波西瓦對於紐特在接吻裡展現的不容妥協毫無異議，他正分神於向南探求的雙手一把將襯衫撩起，愛撫其下的肌膚、感受情人逐漸增快的心跳。當那音樂家的手指搓揉起紐特胸膛上兩點起伏時，紐特無法自抑地鬆開雙唇，幾聲軟軟的喘息呼在彼此所剩無幾的間隙裡，像個斷斷續續的請求。波西瓦揉捏的力道越發的變本加厲，因琴而生的薄繭給愛撫起了推波助瀾的作用；年輕人的雙膝猛烈地打顫，被激發的亢奮之情完全不聽使喚。紐特感覺此刻的自己彷若一把新生的小提琴，首次受到這雙靈巧美妙的手指擺佈後，不由自主地發出美麗的顫音與震音。他整個腰都軟了下去，緊緊攫住中島的邊緣，讓自己在慾望洶湧的波濤之中，至少有個支撐。

　　就在紐特幾乎要屈從於身體的愉悅之際，他勉力調動全身的意志力，輕輕地就著波西瓦的下唇咬了一口，接著使勁地掙脫擁抱，因為他想換個姿勢，他想在做愛時注視著對方的臉。波西瓦任由他；到了這種程度，他早已做好答應紐特任何事情的準備。  
　　紐特面對波西瓦，聳聳肩膀調整了一個舒適的姿勢，雙臂重新攬住情人的脖頸。接下來沒什麼能阻止他們順從本性了。紐特扯動衣衫領口像是認為裸露的範圍還不夠廣，或者是他只是想更進一步地刺激波西瓦的野性；這個解答就連他自己也不知曉，一切都被情慾給迷惑了心智、被渴望擺佈了行動。當紐特被放倒在廚房的中島上時，他手臂環抱著波西瓦寬闊結實的背脊，一遍一遍地撫摸著對方的脊柱，一點一點地感受對方皮膚下運動著的肌肉紋理，如同尋回了春季的律動、生命的軌跡，還有更多的是難以名狀的愛。  
　　幸福這樣的感受，大抵如同愛情一樣，總在生活的細節裡油然而生。

　　紐特側過頭，方便波西瓦啃吻他的脖頸，他的情人總是對於那些星羅棋布的雀斑情有獨鍾。一個恰好的時機點，他刻意將手伸入波西瓦的浴袍口袋裡摸索，「哦，我簡直不敢相信，你居然在浴袍裡放這個東西。」他邊說邊取出那瓶實際上是自己放進去的潤滑劑。  
　　波西瓦揚起頭的瞬間，令紐特的心律失衡了一拍，忽然沒來由地被對方出眾的外貌吸引住了。他看著波西瓦不為所動地舔過上唇，好似在回味著產自羅曼尼康帝酒莊的上等黑比諾紅酒。又或者換種說法，好似仰賴人血維生的物種在品味著甜美的血液。紐特的視線固定於愛人深邃的眼瞳，擴散的瞳孔是慾望橫生的鐵證，那穩重的栗褐色僅在虹膜邊緣佔據一環，像是步步退散的自制力。  
　　當他這樣看著自己的時候，確實是極端地有吸引力的，紐特想。能使人如同赴火的飛蛾一般盲目，醉心於他的雙眼、他的神情、他的姿態、他的氣質，紐特認為此刻的自己能獻上所有，只為換得對方那深情的目光始終注視著自己。但紐特也明白，獻上自己的真情是他唯一需要做到的事情；一旦交付自己的心，他就能換得波西瓦同等銘刻的愛意。  
　　紐特嘗試做出了一次無心的抵抗，就是想得知對方的反應。果不其然，波西瓦立刻以雙臂為欄、軀幹為壁，用身體將紐特困在自己與桌面之間。吞了口唾液，紐特認為自己更偏好以黑夜的子民來形容眼前的男人，如此一來會更加寫實。更加寫實地形容情人眼底那幾乎要將自己拆吃入腹的熾烈情慾。紐特滿足地嘆息，數天的等待終究是值得的。

　　波西瓦以低沉而磁性的聲音，緩慢地重述了一遍紐特的話語，「哦，我也簡直不敢相信，我居然在浴袍裡放這個東西。」很明顯他已經找出解答了，甚至接連補充了，「而且還沒有跟著安全套一起。」紐特壓抑不住，咯咯地笑著，溢於言表的是他的愉悅之情。一句「說不定它們就是用完了，或是純粹不願意待在你的浴袍裡」和一個戲謔的微笑，是紐特給波西瓦的回應，他認為自己含蓄的暗示再清楚不過了。他的雙腿曲起，再更進一步的動作，便能輕易地將腳脛掛在調酒師的肩膀上。  
　　正當紐特仍拿不定主意時，波西瓦逕自掌握年輕人穿著棉襪的足踝，促使對方發出一聲情動的驚呼。看著波西瓦近乎將自己足踝全面包裹住的寬大掌心，紐特感受到劇烈的慾求在下腹裡乾柴烈火、在全身的血液中盤根錯節；而波西瓦親吻他踝部和腳背的剎那，紐特能清楚地感覺到熱度在自己的雙頰上蔓延，自胸口起始、延伸至脖頸、止於臉龐，全都是過度的溫暖。這個角度下曝光了紐特所有的秘密，直到這個時候，他才感到羞赧不已。

　　對於年輕音樂人的那一則逃跑安全套說詞，波西瓦只留下一個簡單的註解，「我們拭目以待。」同時也預示了一場翻雲覆雨的激烈歡愛。而紐特早就已經準備好了，只欠缺最後一項步驟，他的整個計畫便能順理成章、展開這個驚喜交加的一天。  
　　公然在酒吧裡翻唱Be My Husband確實是個令人害臊又緊張的體驗，但也多虧了妮娜西蒙的歌曲，紐特清楚地在心底記下了這件事：當時調酒師眼底不經意流露出的慾望是顯而易見的破綻，這是個不可多得的好時機，一個突破波西瓦那禁慾與節制氛圍的機會。那件事情與紐特之於波西瓦而言，必定是最強效的催情劑。  
　　於是他用上曖昧的語氣輕輕地哼著歌謠，半是歌唱半是言語地在波西瓦的耳畔吐露愛語，將自己投懷送抱。

　　“Oh, daddy, now love me good.”

 

  
Jun 8, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> * 中島廚房（Kitchen Island）  
> * 極緩板（Grave）  
> * 震音（Tremolo）、顫音（Trillo）  
> * 黑比諾（le Pinot noir）  
> * 羅曼尼康帝酒莊（DRC Romanee-Conti）  
> * 妮娜西蒙（Nina Simone）  
> * 嗅嗅（Niffler）：把梗犬寫為玻璃獸多少有點詭異，所以就改採用中國那邊的翻譯，寫成嗅嗅。其實我一直都覺得嗅嗅這個名字挺可愛的。
> 
> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
